Star Savior
by ChemiCool
Summary: Six years after the defeat of the Death Saurer, a young Zoidian, and Karl Schubaltz's adoptive daughter, seeks to return to her friends and father after spending nearly three years recovering from an almost fatal encounter with Rease's jealous rage. In the calm, a new threat is coming, will they be prepared for it? (Based on Zoids: CC and GF.)
1. Chapter 1

It had been six years since they had defeated the Deathsaurer for the second time. It was night time and Reese was sitting in the desert with her Zoid and organoid. She had a pot on a gas flame. She poured out two cups and set one down on the rock next to her. The other she stared silently into. She began to have a flashback of the day three years ago she thought would win her the affections of the one she so dearly loved.

_"You see you can't win I am better than you," Reese called from the open cockpit of her Zoid. Raine was lying next to her trashed Zoid with deep gashes all over her body. She struggled to hold her head up and called, "No you're not! He will never love you!" Reese shook her head and laughed, "Well with you dead and your organoid at my side, I will have no problems taking what is mine." Raine's body gave out and she fainted as Reese sent her bugs at a very beaten looking organoid, who happened to be Onyx, Raine's organoid. Onyx couldn't resist the pull and quickly followed as Reese sailed off._

Reese shook the old memory away and looked up. There wasn't much that had been accomplished that night. Reese's plan had failed rather miserably, but she would continue trying. It didn't matter how long it took she would accomplish her goal. She gently sighed and quickly looked up because she heard a Zoid approaching. She knew exactly who it was.

* * *

"Hey! Dinner is ready whenever you are," a man named Hass called up the steps. "Okay," a female voice yelled back. Hass set the pot of stew on the table. He was a tall man, about twenty-eight years old. He sat down at the table and started putting soup into his bowl. A girl came down the steps and she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a floral print dress that exposed the large scars covering her arms and legs. Her face had three large scars diagonally across her right cheek. Her blonde hair hung just below her shoulders.

He smiled as she entered the room and said, "Well your looking better." She shook her head at his compliment and sat down at the table. She helped herself to some soup before beginning to speak, "These scars are most irritating, but that lotion you came across is helping. It's amazing three year scars and a lotion is causing them to fade. Still, the only things that I still like about myself are my Zi markings and my eyes." They had had a discussion about her looks earlier today and what she said was true. The Zi markings on her left cheek were still the same as the boy she loved and the bright green eyes she had not inherited from her father since she had been adopted, but looked as though they might have been inherited, were still the same as before the event almost everything else had changed. Her blonde hair, which was once to the small of her back, was now right to her shoulders because most of it had been cut off; and, her fair skin was streaked with white scars. Hass sighed, "Oh, you're lucky. I mean think about it you could be dead." She looked at him and said, "Or people could be brave and fight me the right way, instead of ambushing me." She had told Hass the whole story of what had happened to her. She had to; he had heard her crying in her sleep. That made a total of three people on Zi, including herself, that knew what had happened. They sat in silence for a while longer.

She had something she needed to tell Hass, but she'd been putting it off. She ate the last of her soup and took a deep breath before starting, "Hass, you know that what you've done for me was literally lifesaving. I have to repay you. No, don't interrupt. I have to leave here soon. I don't know what my family thinks, but now that I'm better I must go back to them. It's been about three-." "I know," Hass cut her off, "you don't have to pay me back. I'm just glad I could help." An awkward moment of silence went by where they just stared at their bowls. "I'm leaving tomorrow," she said before she lost the courage to do so. "Okay," he said.

Later that evening, she said she needed to take a walk to prepare her for when she had to see her family again. Hass lived in a small little town and his house was very near the edge of town. She walked to the end of the street her thoughts racing. She stopped and looked out over the vast expanse of desert before her. She looked back at the town and then proceeded to walk into the desert. She was a short distance outside of town when she let the memories she had repressed flood her. She fell to her hands and knees as she began crying at the visions in her head. Every smile, every kiss, every laugh, everything that her and that boy from long ago shared was rushing through her head. Tears spilled down her face and into the sand. All at once the memory from the night that changed her life forever came into her mind. Suddenly she felt like she could take it no more and she began to scream, "ONYX! ONYX! ONYX!" She screamed it over and over again. She felt her voice choke and her voice quivered as she whispered, "Onyx please, please come to me. PLEASE!"

* * *

Reese and Raven were walking through town with their Zoids, Specula and Shadow, as well as second organoid. Onyx, the organoid that was black with green markings, stopped and looked to the sky as though he had heard something. The male turned around annoyed because they had just gotten into town, "Onyx lets go." The organoid turned and followed, but stopped shortly after and turned around. Raven turned again and approached the organoid, "Let's go what's wrong with you!" Onyx gave a low growl before his wings sprang out and he took flight. "ONYX!" Raven yelled, "Shadow after him!" Raven's organoid took flight after Onyx. Reese looked at Specula darkly and Specula also took flight. Raven started running after them, but his arm was caught by Reese. She pulled him to her and kissed him. He pushed her away and she said, "Raven why won't you just let me in. I love you, she's gone!" He gave her a disgusted look, "I could never be with anyone like you. You're annoying. Just give it up." He turned and ran in the direction of his Zoid. He hoped in and took off after the three organoids. Reese stood in the street and angrily said, "Damn it. She can't still be alive! Specula will know what to do though."


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was still on her knees, but now she was looking up to the sky tears streaming down her face. Her body shuddered as she scanned the sky one last time. She stood up and almost at once her legs were knocked out from underneath of her. She got quickly to her feet and turned to see what had hit her. A horrified look came across her face as she saw the blue organoid standing there. She stumbled backwards and fell on her back. Specula was closing in on the girl when a black and green zoid swooped down and knocked Specula to the ground. The girl quickly got to her feet and looked at the two organoids. "Onyx," she whispered, her face still glistened with tears, but for the first time in three years she smiled. The sight of _her_ organoid standing there made her happier than she had been in the past three years.

Suddenly, she turned as a zoid approached and stopped behind her. She took a deep breath as the cockpit opened and Raven jumped out. Her eyes grew wide as he approached her and started "What the-," he stopped and his eyes grew wide as he looked at the girl. There was a moment of intense silence and at once they both jumped into action. She turned and jumped onto Onyx and he tried to grab her by the arm. He, however, was too late; she had already ordered Onyx to take flight.

"You've been with him all along, huh Onyx?" she said as Onyx soared over the little town. Onyx growled and nodded his head. "I guess we should go and find my dad. Its time I went back," she said tightening her grip on Onyx, who growled happily. They soared through the night. Onyx knew where her dad was stationed because Raven went there to re-supply sometimes.

* * *

Raven was sitting at the base of his genobreaker, his head in his hands. Shadow was watching the skies expectantly. Specula had taken flight, but hadn't flown in the direction of the girl. He looked at his organoid, "Shadow do you think that was her? I mean the scars, but who else could call Onyx like that." Shadow looked at his master and growled angrily as he saw what he had been waiting for. Specula and Reese were approaching quickly from the horizon. "Raven!" She cried as she jumped out of her Zoid, "Are you alright?" He looked up at her coldly, "I want to be left alone." "But-"she began, but he cut her off, "Reese, go away. I don't want to see you right now, just go." She opened her mouth, but then stopped and turned to walk back to her Zoid. When she was in it she gave him one last look before flying off with Specula trailing behind her.

Raven turned to Shadow, "What do you think?" Shadow growled. Raven nodded his head understanding that Shadow also thought she was alive. "Well," he began, "I guess we'll look around this town tomorrow when it's light out." Shadow growled again as Raven went to unpack his sleeping bag and water heater.

* * *

It was almost morning when Onyx began the decent into the base. He lightly landed and almost no one noticed their decent, well almost. "Raine!?" a boy called as she stepped to the ground. She turned and saw Vann running towards her. When he got to her he smiled, "Is that really you?" he asked glancing at her scars. She nodded slowly and shifted uncomfortably as his eyes went to her scars. "Hey!" he yelled at someone, "Go get Schubaltz! Quickly!" The person turned and ran into one of the buildings. "Wow, your dad is gonna be so excited! He was devastated when Raven told him you were," he paused, "Well I guess you don't really know huh?" "Everyone thought I was dead," She said quietly. "How did you know, oh sorry, well I guess I should have known you'd have guessed. We looked for you for months because your body wasn't at the crash site. We thought maybe you had somehow survived. Oh look!" Vann turned as Colonial Karl Schubaltz came walking out of the door where the solider had disappeared.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw who Vann was standing next to. He locked eyes with his long lost daughter before running across the yard. She also began running towards him. When they embraced she cried tears of happiness for the first time in three years. Nothing else mattered to her in that moment. The scars and the pain she felt seemed to melt away, none of it mattered in that moment. When he finally let her go she saw that he was also crying. "I thought," he choked; he couldn't say what he now knew was no longer true. "See! I told you not to give up," Vann said walking to them with his hands behind his head. Raine's stomach growled rather loudly and a light pink spread across her cheeks. "Do you think-" she began but Schubaltz cut her off, "Of course! Vann I'm going to take her to the residence sector. Would you run and get her something?" "Yea, what room?" Vann said turning and beginning to walk away. "232, same hall as you," he said. Vann turned and nodded, "Oh and is it cool if I bring Fiona, Moonbay, and Irvine?" Raine nodded and Vann turned back around. Schubaltz took her arm and led her in the opposite direction.

They were silent till they were in the small room. Raine sat on the bed and made herself comfortable. Her father took one of the two chairs that were in the room. "Have you seen Raven yet?" was the first thing he asked her. "Yes, but I ran before he could talk to me. I-I'm afraid to let him see me this way," she said looking down at her lap. "I didn't really want to believe what Reese told him before I saw the wreckage. When your body wasn't there I started to hope, she seemed freaked out though," Schubaltz said watching her. "She would. It was her fault," she looked up, her eyes full of fury and hatred. "I had a feeling," he said with a sigh. "I'd appreciate if you kept that a secret, for now," she said, opening her mouth to continue, but stopped.

Vann burst in the door, quickly followed by Irvine, Moonbay, and Fiona, who was carrying a tray of food. Schubaltz smiled as each person entered the room and Raine looked away from the glances at the scars. Fiona sat on the bed next to Raine and handed her the tray, Moonbay took the other chair, Irvine stood against the wall, and Vann slid down the door and sat on the floor. "Tell ya kid, you must be good at hide and seek to have stayed hidden all this time," Moonbay was the first to speak. "We all know she's a fighter, she wouldn't have died from a little crash," Irvine spoke next. Moonbay and Irvine then broke into a conversation about how "little" the crash site really was and Raine took the time to eat her food.

By the time they were done arguing, Raine was done and they all had questions. She began explaining how after the "crash" Hass had found her and spent a year taking care of her wounds, then for the next year she spent depressed and wouldn't move from the room she stayed in, and then how for the last year she spent recovering to come back home.

* * *

Raven had just gotten done packing his belongings when the sun shone on the horizon. Shadow was watching some of the towns people gawk at the GenoBreaker from afar. "Let's go Shadow," Raven said as he began to walk towards the town. Shadow growled and followed his master.

Many people watched as they passed and Raven was quickly getting annoyed. "You would have thought they'd never seen a Zoid pilot before," he said rather loudly to Shadow. "It just the opposite actually," a man said from behind Raven, "We've seen too many leave and never come back. The name's Hass, you must be Raven." "How do _you_ know me?" Raven said, his eyes narrowing. "Well I don't, and I've made a promise to pretend as though I don't, but seeing as how she seems to have disappeared," he said and Raven cut him off, "Raine!? You know where she is!" "Well not anymore and here isn't the best place to talk about it," Hass said turning and walking towards his house. Raven looked at Shadow, who growled, and then they started to follow Hass.

When they got to Hass's home Raven told Shadow to wait outside. Shadow growled angrily at having to wait but went and stood watch in front of the house. Raven followed Hass into the house. Hass had moved into the kitchen and took a seat at the table and motioned for Raven to do the same. "Look I don't plan on staying long; I just want to know where she is. That is all I care about," Raven said not taking the seat. "Well, I can't tell you that," Hass said turning serious. "What?! Why not?" Raven said angrily. Hass motioned to the chair again. Irritated, Raven took the seat and took a deep breath. They sat there in silence for a moment before Hass spoke, "She's been here a total of three years. Last night she told me over dinner that she felt well enough to go back home. Now I don't know where that is or what happened, but she went for a walk and never came back. I assumed maybe she wasn't good with goodbyes, but the fact that you're here changes that." "Why would she run from me?" Raven said folding his arms across his chest. Hass decided not to answer Raven's question and played with the tablecloth. Raven eventually got frustrated and asked, "If she were anywhere in this town where would she be?" "Here," Hass said standing up and going to the sink. "She took off on Onyx last night, she probably had him take her to Schubaltz," Raven said more to himself than Hass. "Schubaltz?" Hass asked. Raven gave him an annoyed look, "Colonial Karl Schubaltz of the Empire, her father." Hass looked a little shocked, "She never told me that." Raven smirked, "Of course not. If she was hiding and she told you that it would have been easy for you to find her dad and turn her over. She's not stupid." Raven stood up and turned to leave. "Wait, I'm coming with you," Hass said turning and beginning to follow Raven.

When they got outside, Raven called to Shadow who had wandered off. "Why are you coming?" Raven said slightly irritated. "I've taken care of her for three years," Hass said turning and walking to his Shield Liger. "Whatever," Raven said not waiting for him. Raven walked across the desert to his GenoBreaker and was just getting into it when Hass caught up, "You know when I see Raine again I'm going to ask her what she sees in you because I don't get it." Raven's cockpit had closed and Hass's communication screen popped up. "I don't think it's any of your business and how about you butt out cause you are going to slow me down and I might just leave you somewhere," Raven said angrily before closing the connection and heading in the direction of Schubaltz's base.

* * *

"See the thing I don't get is the scars. I mean if your Zoidian powers don't allow scars, why do you have all of those," Vann was asking for the third time. "Vann she already explained it too you," Moonbay was irritated. Raine looked far more irritated that Moonbay, "Vann I was unconscious for a while and the wounds were terrible, I would have had to focus entirely on healing myself and that wasn't going to happen." "I guess," Vann said still sounding clueless. They sat there in silence for a little while before Vann finally spoke up, "So, uh, I take it that you haven't spoken to Raven in a while." Raine glanced at him, trying not to let the pain in her eyes show, but knowing all too well that it did. Vann frowned and glanced at Fiona, "He, doesn't really come around much, well, you know, like you he was always a loner, but he came a few times after you disappeared and that was it really." Raine shrugged a bit and Moonbay cut in, "Come on Vann give the girl a break." "Well, I was just trying to, I mean wouldn't you think he would want to know she was okay?" Vann said not really wanting to push the issue, but all of the wrong words seemed to keep coming out. Raine felt a lump of guilt in her throat, she knew all too well how much Raven would worry about her, how much he would want to know that she was okay, but she couldn't face him after the event and she knew that Reese would be with him, trailing behind him like a lost puppy dog.

"I'd like to get some rest," she said, glancing at all of them. Schubaltz nodded, "lets go we all have things to do." He used his authoritative voice as he spoke and opened the door, forcing Vann to stand up. "But you just got here," Vann whined a little, but Moonbay grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room while Fiona and Irvine laughed. Raine watched them all leave, nodding when her dad put his finger to the light switch to let him know to turn it off. She sat in the darkness of her room for a second, staring at the wall before she curled up and closed her eyes, trying not to think of how guilty she felt leaving them all to think she had been dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A note from CC: Thanks to my reviewer for the tip on separating the conversations and such. I hope this format is easier to read. I may go back and edit the other chapters to follow this format if people like it. **

* * *

"I want to see her now!" Raven practically yelled and slammed his fist on the table of the conference room he and Hass had been led to in order to meet with Shubaltz. They had come to the base in practically the middle of the night and the army had set out some zoids to intercept them given that they didn't know whether or not their nightly visitors were friends or enemies. Raven was already irritated enough that he had to deal with all that mess and now he was being told that he couldn't see Raine. It was almost unthinkable to him because despite the fact that he rarely let his emotions show he was sure that the colonel knew how he felt. Though right now the older man just kept shaking his head. Hass had taken to sitting quietly because he didn't want to be involved in the argument, but even he was starting to wish that Shubaltz would just give Raven what he wanted. In fact, Hass was afraid Raven would start tearing the place apart.

"Look Raven, I understand that you're upset, but she is resting and she needs to rest. Why don't you just go take a walk and calm down?" Karl said before adding, "Do you think it's best for her to see you this upset after only just coming back, just calm down."

Raven's fist trembled a little as he gripped them before he folded his arms angrily, "Fine," he spat before stalking out of the room. Maybe he could just figure out where Raine was on his own if the colonel wouldn't tell him where he was.

Karl sighed as the door slid shut behind Raven, he did feel bad for the young male, but he was more concerned for his daughter's well being. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't catch your name?" the officer said finally having a chance to address Hass now that he wasn't being bombarded with questions and demands from Raven.

"Oh, uh, I'm Hass," the other male in the room said as he was finally addressed by someone, "It's alright, within a few minutes of meeting the kid I knew he would be a handful in just about any situation. I'm just glad he didn't start throwing punches or something."

"So I'm guessing that you aren't one of Raven's friends?" Karl asked.

"That kid, have friends? No, we only met a few hours ago. I'm actually the person who has been taking care of Raine for the past few years. I ran into Raven in the town and he told me she took off last night when he tried to talk to her or something and we ended up here because he was certain that this was the first place she would come," Hass explained.

"I'm surprised he even let you follow him. Raven isn't the best at showing his gratitude, but I'm sure once he calms down I'm sure he'll realize that you deserve a thank you for taking care of her. We of course thought she was dead after we saw the wreckage," Shubaltz said sadly looking down at his hands for a second.

Hass nodded and similarly glanced down, "She wasn't in good shape when I found her. She managed to drag herself away from the zoid that had been destroyed. She was barely conscious and I was almost afraid to move her, but I knew if I didn't she'd die there."

"You have my deepest gratitude for saving her life," Karl said looking back up at Hass, "There really aren't enough words. If there is anything I can do for you just say the word."

"Oh it's fine I don't need anything. I'm just glad that she's okay now," Hass said with a little bit of a sad smile on his features. He was concerned that the colonel would ask why he went out of his way to take care of her for the past few years, but instead the other male came back with, "Well at least stay here as long as you like, I'm not sure how far the journey is, but I'm sure you can use a rest after following Raven here. I will find an officer to show you to a room."

Hass could tell that the other man wanted to do much more for him even if he was being a little restrained about it. The truth was that Hass himself had lost his daughter, but to a terrible disease and at the time he couldn't afford the medicine to save her. He had saved Raine because he knew how much it hurt to lose a child and he hoped that one day Raine would be well enough to return to her family. He was glad that she was back with the people who cared about her now. He figured he would stay long enough to say goodbye to her.

* * *

Raven was still irritated that he had been told to take a walk instead of being led to wherever Raine was resting. Somewhere inside of him he knew that she probably needed rest after riding this far on her organoid, but Raven was impatient and part of him was hurt after she had the nerve to run away from him, not to mention cause him to think she had died. Somewhere Raven was just happy she was alive, but a larger part of him wanted answers. It was somewhat rare that Raven ever trusted someone enough to get as close as he and Raine had been, so naturally part of him was angry that she hadn't contacted him.

The dark-haired male's steps seemed to slow though the longer he walked and even if he wouldn't admit it he was calmer now than when being confronted by Raine's father. He still had his arms folded across his chest and set a slight glare at anyone he passed. Though the sound of a certain someone's voice put him on edge all over again.

"Raven!" Vann called out a little loudly and walked over to meet his once biggest rival, "I didn't know you got in tonight! Raine—"

"—What about Raine?" Raven interrupted Vann. Despite the fact that the pair had come to terms, Raven didn't always like Vann and right now he was too wound up inside to want to deal with stupid shit, "Shubaltz won't tell me where she is, do you know where she is?"

"Well yeah, but she said she wanted to get some rest," Vann stated scratching his cheek a little bit, "I'm not sure it's okay to bother her."

"And what makes you think I would be bothering her?" Raven snipped a little at Vann, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I didn't mean that, I just meant, well, ugh," Vann responded trying to figure out how to say what he meant without insulting Raven, "I'm on my way back to the residential district of the base, why don't you come with me?" He figured changing the subject might work out better.

Raven stared at him, "Residential district?" He considered this for a moment as the fact that Raven only came around randomly he didn't know the layout of the base and if Raine was anywhere, it was likely there or at least that's what would make sense. "Only if you tell me whether or not she's over there," he decided stubbornly.

Vann hesitated for a moment, "Alright, she's there." He knew that Schubaltz would likely be mad at him because Raven was persistent, but Vann just hoped that Raven didn't go around banging on doors.

"Well then, let's go," Raven gave Vann bit of an expectant look, "Why exactly are you wandering around anyway?"

"Oh, well I was hungry and went to the mess hall for a snack," Vann shrugged and in his trademark stance folded his arms behind his head as he led the way through the base, "It's been a while since we've seen you, how have you been?"

Raven wanted to just shrug and not discuss anything, but Vann was helping him get closer to finding Raine, "I've been fine. Reese and I have been travelling together."

Vann froze a bit because he now knew that it was Reese's fault, but he had promised not to tell anyone. "That's good," he said trying not to let on anything funny and Raven seemed to not catch on to anything.

The pair walked quietly in the direction of the residential district for the next few minutes. Raven was trying to figure out how he could get more information out of Vann, "Vann, I get Schubaltz's concern," well he didn't really, "But what if it was Fiona that disappeared for a long time? I'm not going to bother her, I just…want to see her." He didn't like the tone of the conversation that he'd just brought on, but being pissy and yelling wasn't going to get him anywhere it seemed.

Vann glanced at him, his eyebrows furrowing as he though about the situation. It wasn't that Vann didn't want Raven to see Raine, but he didn't want to piss off her father either. Raven had a point though, if Fiona disappeared, Vann would want to see her as soon as possible. Of course, Vann and Fiona had started dating while Raven and Raine tended to keep their relationship a bit of an in the open secret. He eventually sighed, knowing that Raven would win that argument, "Alright, I'll take you to her."

Raven almost smiled a little as Vann gave in to taking him to Raine, but he restrained himself enough. Despite the fact that they had been together, they weren't very open about that fact. It too Raven quite a bit of effort just to come out and compare his feelings towards how Vann would feel about Fiona, but it got him what he wanted at least.

The pair travelled into one of the buildings and it didn't take much longer for Vann's steps to slow down as they rounded another corner, but the moment Raven turned the corner an almost earsplitting scream rang out. Both men frozen and glanced around before Vann spoke up, "That sounded like…" he trailed off before Raven whispered, "…Raine."

At once Vann took off running towards Raine's room, followed quickly by Raven. When he reached the door, Vann pushed the button to open up the door and rushed into the room. Raven pushed past the brunette male as soon as they were in the room and stopped short at the sight before him. Raine was half hanging off the bed, her blonde hair hiding most of her face, but what was more astounding was the glowing that seemed to be coming from her body.

"Raine!" Raven said in a worried tone moving to pull her back onto the bed and into his arms, "Raine are you alright?" He shook her slightly, feeling strange as the glow coming from her enveloped him.

Slowly a pair of green eyes peered up at Raven's purple hues, "R-Raven…" her voice trailed off for a moment, "She's coming…" Raine collapsed gently against Raven and suddenly the ground shook as though there was an earthquake.

"Wh-What did she mean by that?" Vann asked only receiving a shake of the head from Raven as the ground shook again, "I'm going to go check on everyone and try to figure out what's going on."

"She's…" Raine whispered against Raven once more before the sudden rumbling of the ground stopped and the glowing of her body stopped. Raven attempted to shake the female in his arms once more, but the feeling of dead weight in his arms made him certain she had passed out.

In the next moments, Vann, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine and Schubaltz were in the room with Moonbay nursing a bruise on her face. "What's going on?" Schubaltz asked in a worried tone.

Raven stared down at Raine before looking up at the group, "Someone's coming?"


End file.
